Many interactions between customers and businesses are associated with queues. For example, when a customer goes to a restaurant to eat a meal, goes to a government office to pay a fee, or goes to a visit a doctor, the customer may have to wait in a queue with other customers. Often, the customer may not know or be given an estimate about how long the customer may need to wait before being served. Furthermore, the customer may need to remain in the vicinity of the business or office to secure a place in the queue. Waiting in queues may be an unpleasant experience for the customer.